


Quietude

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec sighs, content, and closes his eyes, intent on joining his companions in their nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietude

Absentmindedly, Alec nuzzles into Magnus’ hair - it’s soft today, free of product, falling over the warlock’s forehead in gentle waves, the only thing adorning it the golden highlights matching the man’s cat-eyes. The eyes that are currently closed as Magnus slumbers peacefully on Alec’s chest, one of his hands fisted into the worn material of his t-shirt, his chin digging into the hollow of Alec’s throat, puffs of air escaping him as he breathes, tickling the shadowhunter.

It’s quiet, the sounds of New York’s bustling outside of the loft muffled by Magnus’ wards.  Alec rubs his hand up and down Magnus’ back, a barely there touch - just so that he can ground himself, make sure that it’s all real, all his to enjoy. He smiles as he feels Chairman clawing his way up his body, finally settling by Magnus’ chin and fitting itself between his sternum and arm, both the warlock and his cat resting comfortably on top of Alec.

The sun is setting and the rays of golden light filter through the windows, highlighting Magnus’ face – the shape of his cheekbones, the graceful slope of his nose, dark eyelashes resting against the tanned, bare skin, the plump lips that Alec yearns to taste again, but not daring to disturb Magnus’ sleep. The comforting quietude stretches across the apartment, Magnus’ steady breathing the only thing disrupting it, and  Alec’s mouth quirks up again, curving into a gentle smile. He sighs, content, and closes his eyes, intent on joining his companions in their nap.


End file.
